


shadow

by breathingdestiel



Series: tumblr challenges [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Getting Together, M/M, POV Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: Dean and Cas hunt a monster together and discover something about themselves. Told from the monster's point of view.Written for supernaturalpromptchallenge, my prompt was 'shadow'.





	

 

It lived in the shadows. Essentially, it _was_ a shadow. Being centuries old, it travelled all over the world, until several decades ago, it settled in one big house at the end of some secluded street. The house was huge, with many dark corners where it could hide, wait for its prey. So, it lurked.

Never before had it stayed for so long in one place, but it was tired of ‘life on the road’ so to speak, it longed for a stable and permanent residence.

Unfortunately, the house had been unoccupied for many months now. It presumed that humans were scared; after all it ate over five old residents. Still, it hoped someone would move in soon because the hunger was becoming intolerable; mice, birds and other small animals weren’t enough. Humans were the _real_ food.

The wait had paid off, it thought, when one day it smelled the most delicious humans. Two men carried a few boxes into the house, both of them tall and strong, filled with energy. Oh, it couldn’t wait to taste them.

For a couple of days, it held off, choosing instead to observe. After many years of experience, it knew to recognize the moment in which his prey would be the tastiest. So, it lurked.

On a morning, a week after the men moved in, one thing became clear, and it couldn’t be more elated.

“Morning, sunshine,” the taller of the men said as he walked into the kitchen. “How did you sleep?”

“Good morning, Dean. I slept well” the other man responded with a smile as he handed a cup of coffee to ‘Dean’.

“You did, huh?” Dean said and tried to hide his grin. “Me too.”

“I liked holding you. I wish I could hold you forever.”

“Jesus, Cas. Don’t say things like that,” Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why not? I thought you liked ‘chick flick’ moments.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I do. I really do. But man, who would have thought this, us, would finally happen in some old, creepy house?”

“I don’t care where we are, as long as I’m with you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Dean smiled, “When did we turn into saps?”

“Probably last night when you finally ‘pulled your head out of your ass’ and said you loved me.”

Dean choked on his coffee as he laughed. “At least the wait was worth it, right?”

“It was, Dean.”

Their eyes met and it could feel it. They were in love. While it couldn’t quite grasp the concept of human emotions, it knew that people in love tasted much better. As it watched two men gravitate toward each other, it knew that the perfect moment would be after they had intercourse. Judging by the sexual energy radiating from them, it wouldn’t have to wait long.

“Cas, after this is over, I want…” Dean looked at Cas’ lips.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas nodded.

“I need… Can I kiss you?”

“Of course, Dean.”

Their lips met and it trembled with excitement. It could already taste them; this would be the best meal it had in long, long time.

When they broke apart, breathing hard, they slowly put some distance between them.

Dean cleared his throat and spoke, his voice even deeper than usual, “I hope we finish this soon. Did you hear from Sam?”

“He called while you were asleep. He said he thinks it won’t take long until… You know.”

Cas looked around and as his eyes travelled around the room, they briefly paused exactly on the spot where it was hiding. There was something about his eyes, blue and fierce, something unordinary. For the first time, it felt fear. Still, the moment ended and it shook off its worries.

It waited for a couple of days, but the men didn’t engage in intercourse. They shared a few chaste kisses, and held each other while they slept, but nothing more. It grew frustrated.

As they slept, it decided it had to have them right then. No more waiting. It slowly approached them and got ready to attack, when suddenly the blue-eyed man stirred awake and looked right at it. His eyes were glowing. Even though it was filled with dread, it took one more step closer. A mistake, it turned out.

Raising his hand, the man sent a ray of bright light in its direction and everything went white. All it could feel in that moment was excruciating pain.

When it woke up, it was surrounded by trees. It knew it was dead. The blue-eyed devil killed it.

While it didn’t know its exact location it was aware that there were no people here. Still, it noticed a movement in the distance. Whatever that was would have to do, after all it was still hungry. So, it lurked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comment, I'd really appreciate it. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/).


End file.
